Critical Effect
by Baen Ikonoka
Summary: A HALO/Mass Effect cross over I came up with a few years ago and uploaded on my old account so just in case you guys think this is a stolen work please note: I am remaking it without my more... rubbish earlier works clogging my list.
1. Episode 1

NB: Please Read

PLEASE NOTE

That the following Pilot, and next few "Episodes" while being my largest production to date is primarily a character and story introduction. I intend for this to be a cross over between two science fictions. I hope everyone who reads this enjoys it, and does not hate me for any ridiculously long "episodes" I write. I have fixed and edited this chapter as my original posting was in screenplay format as an experiment. Most of it is untouched.

This Pilot follows the start of the adventure for the _Infinity_ and Sergeant O'Masson and Corporal Taylor, as well as Mass Effect's 5th Fleet, Admiral Barnett, Colonel Ritchie, The _Vesuvius_ and the Normandy Class Frigate The _Gibraltar_.

Prologue: Act 1

 _The "New Covenant" is comprised of mostly Elites with a few colonies of Hunters and fewer Jackal Snipers. The "Heretics" are comprised of mostly Zealot Class Elites commanding Grunt and skirmisher squads, with two classes of Hunters, and multiple planets-worth of jackal snipers. Fleet sizes undisclosed assumed massive._

 _Hades Gamma cluster, Dis system,_ _ **UNSC Infinite**_

Captain Laskey is staring at the CIC, which has view of a Planet and its moon with two Covenant cruisers in orbit between them. He is looking at the scene before him wondering what to do next when SPARTAN Sarah Palmer walks up behind him and asks him what's got him so confused - it being two allied cruisers.

Laskey explains that the New Covenant has asked for help investigating an energy disturbance near one of their solar collectors. Palmer begins to insult their ability when an Elite's voice is heard from behind the duo walking up to the CIC stating that they were only brought in due to the presence of a Great Ring and the fact the system they are in is one of the few "next door" systems to UNSC space and a Ring detonation could affect the colony there.

The Elite, clad in the white armour of a commander identifies himself as the fleet commander, and retrieves a data drive from his belt and inserting it into a slot on the CIC main console. The image changes to a holographic representation the other system. The Elite begins narrate to what happened.

The Fleet commander explains that they had a station orbit the system's blue star harnessing power from its massive coronal outbursts and a lone frigate to defend it. A heretic fleet came in at the same time as an invasion on a critical world. Obviously the invasion was a distraction to keep the New Covenant from reacting as quickly as possible. The Fleet Commander then explains that last telemetry they received from the facility that was responsible for harnessing the radiation as an energy source on the planet indicated that the Heretical Covenant was building something on the station and that massive gravitational interference starting being emitted from the station as soon as they started.

The hologram shuts down and the Elite continues, saying that with their fleet otherwise engaged by the Heretic's attack they require the assistance of the _Infinity_ to liberate the system and find out what they have done.

Palmer indicates that her and her SPARTANs will deal with the mess easily enough and give the Elites their world back. Laskey immediately voices concerns over the gravitational readings with Roland piping up saying that in his opinion it looks like they are collapsing a star upon itself. The Fleet Commander interjects that he would like to stay aboard Infinity to co-ordinate their movements with his fleet and asks for a console to communicate with his Fleet efficiently. Laskey nods and points to a console with a man on it, the man swiftly moves off of it, and out of the bridge, presumably to the secondary control room to carry on his duties.

[2 hours later]

The _Infinity_ moves off from its position, the two cruisers and 3 Frigates in formation around the gargantuan vessel. After a few seconds of waiting to do final checks the flotilla jumps to slip space. When the ships drop out a shocking scene is presented to them. The station seems to be harnessing the sun's power, to fire a strange beam into the sun. The station itself is guarded by 4 cruisers and a half dozen Frigates supported by phantoms. In moments the _Infinity_ has opened fire on the cruisers, the weapon fire smashing into the armour of the cruisers, unprepared for a counter-offensive. The New Covenant ships break off from the _Infinity_ and engage the Frigates and phantoms.

Palmer immediately asks for permission to deploy and Laskey ok's it and says to take Fire team DELTA with her for back up. Palmer heads off to the Pelican bay radioing for Fire team Delta to join her there. When she gets there she sees the Green-clad SPARTANs ready and sitting in the Pelican when a group of Elites rush past towards the Phantom they boarded on. The largest stops and lumbers over to the SPARTANs. And gives them a small speech wishing they fight well and states he will see them on the Station. The Elite then runs on with his squad and is teleported aboard the Phantom. The Pelican and Phantom both take off and leave the _Infinity_ followed by a squadron of Longswords and Banshees. The fighters take point and clear a way for the two transports as they make their way through the fire fight towards the station when a Heretic cruiser drops in front of them, its main guns blaring at the _Infinity_ , but its AA defences ripping through the Fighters. The _Infinity_ concentrates its fire on the cruiser ahead of the boarding force causing it to split into two pieces after a small amount of sustained fire. The transports flit between the two largest pieces of debris from the cruiser a few scraps of armour nearly colliding with them and they get closer to the station, now without their escorts. Automated defences on the station suddenly open up, forcing the Pelican and Phantom apart. The Phantom reports that they'll dock at the top of the station and fight their way down. The stations defences are now ignoring the incoming transports and are firing on the _Infinity_ , which is trading the odd volley back between holding the cruisers off and covering the transports. The Pelican manages to make its way into the docking bay of the station, and deploys the SPARTANs. Palmer immediately orders Delta to take those defensive weapons down while she finds out what is happening.

[ _Half hour later]_

 _SPARTAN Commander Sarah Palmer, 1 deck below the main control room_

Palmer steps up against a wall, hiding behind it as footsteps get closer and closer. She pulls out her combat knife and as an Elite steps into view she slams the blade into the Elite's throat, twists and pulls in one movement yanking the blade out, with a chunk of the Sanghelli's throat. Another Elite steps round the corner, but is silenced by a round through the neck as Palmer draws and fires one of her silenced Magnums. She steps up against the next corner, seeing nothing on her motion sensor or visually she moves onto the bridge. There is a group of Elites in the bridge and a few Grunts which take no time at all after she stealthily removes the main commander, a Zealot class Elite. She runs to the central terminal, left open by the commander and Roland accesses the terminal through her suit.

A small dialogue opens between Palmer and Roland where he sarcastically asks if she would like help with that. Palmer tells him to just get on with it just before he tells her that a group of Heretical signals are on their way to the chamber they are in now. Palmer tells him to get DELTA up here immediately.

[ _At the same time]_

 _Fire team Delta are in the weapon control deck, engaging Covenant attempting to retake the room the SPARTANs are in_

Sergeant Liam O'Masson is by the front door along with his team captain, Captain Tom Reid. Three others are holding side doors- SPARTANs; Jackson, Carter and Isaga - while the last SPARTAN, Corporal Lauren Taylor, is accessing the main control console for the weapons.

The Captain yells for Taylor to hurry up and she replies that she can't as Roland hasn't bypassed the last firewall yet. Reid gets knocked back by a blue plasma bolt which luckily impacts on his shield. He quickly gets up and opens up on the Elite that fired it. O'Masson joins him and the Elite falls under joined fire. Bolts are flying everywhere now as more Covenant show up to try to retake the room. Isaga's door is under fire from 3 Elites and he yells for support, and O'Masson rushes off to support him. He arrives in time to find an elite about to stab him with an energy sword and tackles the Sanghelli. The Elite, thrown to the ground grabs the SPARTAN off of him, and smashes him into the ground beside him. They both stumble up onto their feet and stand each other off. The elite makes the first move, and slices upward at O'Masson, who blocks it with his rifle, sacrificing the weapon. He the punches the Elite squarely in the jaw and follows with a boot to his chest knocking him down. The Sergeant the grabs his pistol and rattles off a couple of shots into the Elite's head. He takes the Elite's gun and then turns to Isaga who nods to the SPARTAN that he's okay. O'Masson returns to his Captain's side and fires the plasma rifle into a few Grunts who had gotten closer.

Capt' Reid makes a joke about O'Masson losing his rifle again and O'Masson replied to the Captain that he lost it up his ass – emphasising a bond beyond military rank between the two. Reid then says that they can't hold them off for much longer he is almost out of ammunition himself.

The fire team is interrupted by a heavy blast of plasma fire raking the corridors connected to the door, slicing the incoming forces apart. New Covenant Elites step into view and walk into the room, some carrying deployable shields and turrets into the room.

The Elite in charge of the force that just arrived identifies himself as Captain of Uthilae Squad and explains that a sizeable force is inbound for this location so their Company Master sent them here to support as there was doubt their weapons would possess enough ammunition. Reid thanks the Elites for the assist as Elite technicians rush past the Captain and Sergeant to help Taylor with the consoles. A chime is heard from the console indicating it has been opened up and Roland appears on the screen. Roland rubs his virtual hands together and cackles saying how he might not shut down the defences and gets cut off by Palmer swearing at him loudly over comms. Roland explains that her merely meant to change their targeting procedures he could get the Station to eliminate the remaining fleet.

After a few seconds the station's weapons shut down, before opening fire again on the last Cruiser and Frigates. The _Infinity_ then launches dozens of Pelicans towards the station. A sight is seen of Palmer in the bridge, with New-Covenant reinforcements holding the bridge while she access the main console again. Shortly after her voice is heard over the tannoy.

Palmer: Addressing all Heretic forces. If you look out of the window you will see UNSC and New Covenant reinforcements arriving. You are heavily out gunned and outnumbered. If you surrender now you will be left alive.

The tannoy cuts as we see Pelicans docking in the bays and deploying SPARTANs and marines.

[ _Several hours later]_

Laskey and Palmer are back in the CIC staring at the main console waiting for Roland's report. Palmer makes a comment about Roland not having enough processing power to handle whatever the covvies are up to when Roland appears making a smart remark to Palmer. He immediately begins explaining that the station is no longer absorbing radiation from the sun but firing a neutralising beam into it. Roland explains – upon seeing Palmers confused expression – that the beam neutralises a part of the reaction going on inside the sun, removing a portion of the sun's outward force allowing the Sun's mass to overwhelm it and collapse the star. The neutralisation has to be constant or the mass and force would balance again eventually. Palmer asks what it means when Laskey unbelievingly grasps the CIC's central projector. Laskey simply replies that the heretics are creating a black hole. Roland cuts him off saying that by his calculations this black hole won't do anything catastrophic as it will cancel itself out after a few weeks – going by the heretric's projections. Laskey bolts up saying that doesn't matter and orders a recall of all ground forces and has Roland send his data to the Elites.

[ _On the station itself]_

 _Fire team Delta – Sergeant O'Masson_

O'Masson is walking past the Bridge console when he notices a beeping. He walks over to it, the Uithaely Squad Captain joining him. The Captain presses the button, and a hologram of an Elite appears. The Squad Captain immediately asks for information, what the hologram represent. The hologram responds with a warning declaring itself as the station AI and orders the transgressors off its station. Sergeant Liam O'Masson rushes off straight away, barging through the corridor away from the bridge. He radios his team to get to the docking bay to evacuate and explains what just happened. Fortunately Captain Reid and the rest of the fire team are already on the Pelican when they hear his comms and look at his position on the sensors. Capt. Reid determines he won't make it and orders the Pelican to deploy to O'Masson's position immediately. The Pelican takes off and moves to the 3rd quarter of the Station and faces the wall. It then opens up, its chain guns slamming into the wall, followed by a charge-up of the SPARTAN lasers attached, which let loose a powerful volley into the wall of the station opening a hole, through which we can see the sergeant. The Pelican then turns to face the SPARTAN with an open door. He runs and launches himself through the door.

The Station's beam sends a pulse into the sun at the end of the countdown, followed by a higher concentration of the beam itself, a pulse firing periodically. The result is almost instantaneous, with coronal ejections and flares starting to fire off of the sun. O'Masson manages to land in the Pelican, rolling into Corporal Taylor. He picks himself up and extends a hand to her, helping her back up. The Pelican is about to take off when he looks out the door and sees the Elite Captain and yells for them to wait. He then taps into the Elite's communications and speaks to the Uithaely Captain.

The Elite tells the SPARTANs to leave with O'Masson telling him to jump into the Pelican even going as far to call the Elite a Big Stupid Eel in an attempt to goad him into jumping. The Elite growled and said he was on his way over. The comms cuts out as a flare rocks the station. The Elite is seen losing his balance before stepping back for a run up. He launches himself much the same way as O'Masson did towards the Pelican. After waiting a few seconds the Elite lands in the Pelican, which immediately takes off towards the _Infinity_. They all sit down as the transport retreats to their ship and O'Masson asks what happened to his squad. The Captain says that his squad was wiped out by a heretic ambush as they retreated and most of them died in the ensuing fight. The sun ejects a massive mass coronal ejection out towards the fleet, a Frigate getting caught in it. The Frigate was retreating but after being hit by the ejection has ceased moving, beginning to show signs of being dragged into the star itself. The remaining ships begin turning off when the star's appearance begins to warp – almost as if it is trying to consume itself. The star continues to collapse upon itself, swirling in, circling faster and faster, until it is but a disk, spiralling into a central point. The station that has a few straggling phantoms left retreating starts moving in towards the just formed black hole, getting dragged into the gravitational well. Alarms start blaring on the _Infinity_ , emergency lights flaring as the ship alerts its crew to something bad happening.

Laskey yells for Roland to get them into FTL with Roland exclaiming he is trying, but the Black Hole has them stuck in place which is causing massive strains on the engines. The last Frigate of the Covenant flotilla slows to a stop, and begins to head backwards as it is dragged into the accretion disk, the Cruisers beginning to show strain on their engines. The Frigate is flipped to face the black hole by its pull, the Frigate's engines sending it flying to the invisible death trap. It collides with the station, splitting it in half as its shields flare, giving a last sight before disappearing. Laskey and Palmer watch this happen on the main CIC console, open mouthed before Laskey snaps into action again.

As Roland and Laskey argue about ideas and how they wouldn't work a groan is heard which silences everyone. Laskey looks around the room, scanning everything with his eyes before turning to Roland. Roland explains that they have begun to be pulled back into the black hole regardless of FTL speeds and that the Covenant Cruisers are also being pulled in. Laskey turns and exclaims a desperate plan of using a Slip Space jump combined with the velocity of the Black Hole's drag. Roland says that he has no idea what will happen if they pull off such a risky maneuverer but Palmer yells that it's their only option left. Laskey has Roland tell the Covenant to do the same. Roland turns the Infinity around and starts accelerating towards the black hole. Another groan from the ship is heard before everyone is knocked off their feet by a sudden yank. The _Infinity_ has begun to move even faster into the black hole. It is thrown through debris floating around the accretion disk - slamming into the Space Stations remains its shields slapping the rubble aside as it follows its Covenant back-up into the Black hole. We don't see the Slip Space rip but the _Infinity_ disappears directly into the Black hole's centre in the traditional way of a FTL jump.

Prologue: Act 2

 _Milky Way, 25 years after the Reaper Invasion. The Terminus Systems have been rallied under Aria T'Loak's rule, and are at war with the Citadel. Shepard took control of the Reapers, and had them rebuild the Galaxy and then leave._

[5th fleet under the charge of Admiral Michael Barnett, his flagship The _Vesuvius_ ]

Barnett walks onto the bridge of his flagship, and settles into his command chair looking to his helmsmen and the pilot, Lieutenant Jenkins. Jenkins informs Barnett that Citadel Command have ordered the Alliance 5th Fleet to deploy to the Dis system as their outer space sensors detected a Terminus Fleet inbound for the neutral location on the border. Barnett orders a briefing to be sent to all ships with what defences to expect. The 5th fleet zooms on through FTL towards a Mass Relay

[14 hours later]

The 5th Fleet dropped into position near the Relay with ships moving into their final positions before deployment. Barnett ordered them all ready to be immediately engaged once they drop out of Relay travel so to scatter as soon as they can with all Normandy class ships extending as fast as possible to provide as much battlefield intel as possible. The 5th fleet dash forward in a flash of blue light which tails behind the ships, indicating the jump to FTL. The 5th fleet drops out into the Dis system where they see something they had not expected to see. The Terminus fleet is gathered around what looks like a ship obviously heavily damaged, almost split in half, with unknown energy signatures flowing from it.

Jenkins exclaims that the enemy fleet before them has been ID'd by LADAR as the Terminus' 1st Fleet. Barnett groans immediately and sends an order to all ships to charge shields to maximum and make sure all weapon chambers are loaded. As the Admiral continues to issue his orders, 8 ships break off, their armour beginning to shimmer as they move into positions around the Terminus fleet – the Normandy class ships hidden by their advanced cloaking technology

[ _14 hours previously]_

 _Terminus 1st Fleet_ _Commander Jiraeal_ [Ji-Rahl] _aboard her flagship The Pegasus_

A Purple skinned Asari stalks into the bridge of her flagship, and stands at the command console in the middle of the room, which was displaying a holographic representation of her ship until she stepped up to it. She presses a flashing button and another Asari's face appears this one blue with a few purple markings. Aria.

Aria explains that she wants Jiraeal to deploy to the Dis system to investigate reports of Batarian ships going missing. Jiraeal sighs and asks why she is being made to do such a mundane task and Aria replies that it is because it is usually the 5th Fleet who deals in this area. Jiraeal grins viciously excited and says that she doubts _HE_ has done anything sneaky as he prefers his encounters honourable and straight forward. Aria asks if Jiraeal is questioning her orders and glares down the screen at her subordinate. The Asari Pirate says she is not and that her Fleet will deploy immediately. The collection of ships under Jiraeal, ranging from Freighters to a few upgraded Turian Dreadnoughts depart into FTL headed for the Omega Relay. After a couple of hours the fleet drop out of FTL in position around the Relay. And with a crackle of energy the fleet makes its second jump through FTL channels landing in the Kepler Verge cluster.

One of Jiraeal's helmsmen – a Batarian – exclaims that he has received an intelligence report from the Terminus spies that the 5th Fleet has been deployed to investigate strange energy readings in the area that the Batarians deployed ships to. Jiraeal grins as this means that the Citadel Forces didn't have anything to do with it which means a new toy. The Batarian then says that the Batarian Government has already deployed two warships to the area as recon support. She looks to her right to a Salarian helmsman and nods to him. The 1st Terminus Fleet launches itself into FTL again, the trail of blue lighting up behind the ships. The ships travel for 10 hours to reach their destination with Jiraeal's flagship dropping out first. They drop out to see a pair of Batarian frigates and a ship of unknown designation trading volleys. The unknown ship appears badly damaged but what's left of its shields is holding back the frigate's firepower with apparent ease, while its own heavily limited firepower is raking in massive amounts of damage among the Batarian ships.

Jiraeal immediately asks what info her men have on the ship with all of them reporting nothing. Jiraeal looks at the ship astounded by its power and beauty as it easily holds off the Batarian warships regardless of its barely functioning status. She barks an order to prepare long range bombardment and that she wants the technology aboard that vessel. The Batarian helmsmen reports that one of his people's frigates is breaking apart and requesting evac support. Jiraeal tells him to order the Fleet to send its Frigates and landing craft out to the stranded vessel. As the admiral makes these orders the unknown ship fires a group of bright purple plasma bolts into the hull of the Batarian frigate, causing it to mothball. A few seconds pass in which everyone is silent bar the pressing of buttons the sounds of confirmations along the ships systems. The Salarian Helmsman reports that they're being hailed.

An alien appears on-screen clad in a shining green armour, a set of four mandibles and a deep purple skin. The Alien identifies itself as Ship Master of the vessel before them and states that they need assistance being towed to the nearest Covenant or UNSC world immediately. Jiraeal replies that she doesn't know of the UNSC or the Covenant and demands a proper identification. The Alien growls loudly one of its mandibles twitching before saying that the Covenant and the UNSC of Earth are the ruling bodies in the galaxy and if they don't assist then the ship will destroy their fleet. Jiraeal reacts there stating that the Alien is in league with the Alliance merely confusing it. The Alien demands to be towed to a set of co-ordinates which Jiraeal ignores demanding the surrender of the ship. The Ship Master laughs at the Asari's threat noting the massive technological gap between them and that their shields are back online the Asari's forces don't stand a chance. The communication cuts and the frigate opens up, slamming firepower directly into the armour of the nearest cruiser, which is forced back by the force of the weapons fire. The other cruisers move into position and begin firing on the frigate, its shields flaring a bright green hue on the impacts, before its remaining plasma batteries open up spraying plasma everywhere.

Jiraeal's bridge staff immediately declare that the weapons are bypassing their shields completely, the Terminus forces cannot defend against this attack. Jiraeal's grin gets bigger. She slowly says that they will once their boarding parties shut down the ship. She orders the Dreadnoughts to move as maximum speed to bombardment positions.

The Terminus dreadnoughts move into their final positions bringing their main guns round to bear on the Covenant Frigate which out sizes their cruisers. The Dreadnoughts fire simultaneously at the Cruiser-sized ship which reflects the mass impactors' fire with a continued flash of its defences. The first of the 1st Fleet cruisers falls, simply stopping firing and drifting back under the firepower of the Covenant vessel until the fire is moved onto its next target. The Dreadnoughts continue to fire round after round into the shields of the Frigate, which seems to have no avail.

Jiraeal questions what she is seeing in pure disbelief, the Salarian helmsman states that he predicted this given that their weapons appear to be energy based weapons their shields would be too. Jiraeal growls a guttural response in the form of an angry "So what" to which the Salarian replies that even the Reapers had Kinetic Barriers – which means this once ship would be more of a threat than Harbinger itself. Jiraeal demands her fighters and bombers be deployed growling that her Fleet will not be held back by a lone "frigate" regardless of the technological gap.

As swarms of fighters head out towards the Covenant ship, an equal amount of Banshees fly out towards the incoming swarm, as phantoms drop out of their bays and head to the nearby Frigates and begin bombing runs on the Terminus ships. As her anger builds up Jiraeal barks an order to power up their Cerberus Beam Turrets. Along the Turian Dreadnought of Jiraeal's flagship Square turrets power up, swivelling into position blasting powerful beams of super-heated plasma out into the incoming fighters and the crippled covenant frigate.

[ _A couple of hours later_ ]

 _Captain Naer'tus – The Ship Master – is on the bridge of the Evangelical Traveller. A hologram of Jiraeal's flagship is seen._ _Elites are seen bustling about taking care of their crippled systems and making emergency repairs and sparks and small explosions of overloading circuits soar around._

The face of Jiraeal once again fills the central hologram instead of the image of her flagship. The Elites in the room turn to face her with a growl, unseen to her as she can only see Naer'tus. Jiraeal commends the Elite on how well his force has held off her Fleet for so long – but given that his docking bay shields have failed and her transports are off loading Krogan berserkers onto the ship. Naer'tus replies that while he doesn't know what Krogan are but they will not take his ship so easily. Jiraeal smirks in victory cruelly saying that she had hoped he would say that. Naer'tus walks off towards the door, flashing his energy sword active as he does so declaring that the Weapons Officer now has the bridge.

 _[A few minutes later Naer'tus has entered the fray]_

Naer'tus sprays a humanoid figure, with four eyes – much like his initial aggressors – into oblivion with a storm rifle the figure dropping swiftly when another appears and flares his shields with the fire from his rifle. A quick burst of fire causes the creature to drop in his place. He turns to face two more, with five Elites backing him, when a gruff voice yells for the "Pyjaks" to move out of his way. A large creature, with a hump on his head, trailing down his neck and presumably down his back – clad in massive red armour – wielding a large gun knocks them out of his way grinning.

The Krogan grunts a greeting saying that he must be an "Elite". Naer'tus states that he must be a "Krogan". The two exchange a few more words including the Krogan's name – Granos, a Blood Pack General – before the Elite clasps his Energy Sword. The Krogan makes a comment admiring the blade and states that when he has killed him he will take it for himself. The two charge at each other then the Krogan yelling fiercely towards the Ship Master. With his yell the Krogan lowered his head and charged at the Elite, bringing the butt of his shotgun up to the creatures head, flaring Naer'tus' shields massively, and bringing a head butt to follow, knocking him back a few steps. The Elite lashes out with a force and speed unexpected to the Krogan, barely dodging the first swing of the sword, the second – going up diagonally across Granos' chest – catching him just – engraving a line into his armour. Granos fires into the Elite's shields and swings a powerful back hander into Naer'tus' chest making him stumble again. Thinking he had gained an advantage Granos charged forward again, caught off guard by Naer'tus' immediate kick into his chest, followed by an uppercut stab into Granos' mid-torso. Naer'tus withdraws his sword and steps back, beginning to turn away when Granos stands back up chuckling.

Granos states that he is not dead yet and calls Naer'tus a Pyjak. Knowing it is some sort of insult Naer'tus returns it by calling Granos one and says that the Krogan will soon be.

Granos growls again and charges, to which Naer'tus brings his blade up again diagonally sliding through the Krogan's chest causing him to stop an almost empty look on his face until Naer'tus brings another uppercut stab into the Krogan's back. The Krogan's mouth lolled open, before his choked slightly, some orange blood coming up to his mouth. The two complement each other for a fight well fought before pulling his blade from the Krogan, and let the creature fall to the ground and turns to face another two Krogan aiming at him backed by three more Batarians. Naer'tus chuckles as he tells the invaders to count the Elites behind him.

The central Batarian looks around counting a fewer number of Elites aiming back at them and the three Batarians are picked up and stabbed from behind, the Krogan turn to retaliate but are gunned down before they can. Naer'tus raises his left forearm to his mouth ordering deployment of their remaining Hunter squadrons.

 _ **Prologue: Act 3**_

Barnett orders the flagship of the Terminus Fleet hailed and Jenkins rapidly brings Jiraeal onscreen – the Admiral's Asari counterpart grinning maliciously. She demands the 5th Fleet surrender and leave or they'll be destroyed. Barnett states that he cannot retreat while the Terminus' weapon carries on charging. Barnett turned to Jenkins and nodded to him, Jenkins cutting the communication immediately and suggest she retreat before the Citadel Armada's top fleet attack. Before the link was severed Jiraeal looked bewildered – mouth open for an obvious retort. Jenkins then turned to his screen pressing a few buttons and brought the Terminus fleet onto screen, with a holographic representation of the entire enemy fleet made up from the reports from his scout frigates. The downed vessels are at the centre of the blockade, along with the Covenant Frigate, which has a couple of frigates latched onto its side docks. Barnett leans forward and begins ordering his ships to move into certain positions, the hologram showing the positions of the two fleets real time.

 _[Almost a half hour later]_

Jenkins yells drastically that the ionisation is reaching critical mass. Barnett orders a voice message sent to Jiraeal before ordering his fleet to deploy with immediate haste, the 5th Fleet being in prime assault position now. The 5th Fleet ships move forward into their attack range, and unleash a deadly barrage of Thanix Cannon fire, along with traditional Mass Impactor weaponry at the Terminus ship, detonating some of their ships straight away. The rest of the Terminus fleet moves into position – even with its losses out numbering the Alliance fleet 2 – to – 1 – and retaliates unleashing their firepower with their Cerberus cannons. Explosions rock the shields of vessels on both sides One of the Normandy class ships, the name imprinted on its side being The _Gibraltar_ soars between two Cruisers and fires a Thanix blast into the nose of a third, blasting chunk of metal off of the larger ship.

Captain Moreau asks that his pilot bring them about to avoid hitting too soft an area so that they don't become a major target. The _Gibraltar_ dips "down" under another Frigate of the Terminus Fleet and traded a few GARDIAN blows with it. The _Gibraltar_ soars towards a point out of the battle to start openly scanning the enemy formations, when a massive shockwave detonates, flaring the shields on all ships, collapsing a few on the weakened frigates on both sides.

Barnett mulled to himself that his hand has been forced and ordered the Vesuvius' main cannon to focus on the _Pegasus_. The Dreadnoughts cannon starts to glow with the build-up of energy used by Thanix Cannons. Jiraeal's face appears on screen then declaring that she was impressed by the fact his Dreadnought used a Thanix Cannon as its bowline weapon. Barnett grinned and said there were benefits to having access to the Salarians tech divisions. The Thanix Cannon fired, the powerful beam scarring through the space between the flagships – but before it could impact another shockwave pulsed out, dispersing the weapons massive kinetic energy the leftover slug impacting the armour of the _Pegasus_ doing little damage. However the second Shockwave visibly rocked all the ships in the system. The communication is cut as the shockwave inteerupts it. Jenkins pulls himself back into his chair before the Vesuvius starts getting impacted by the _Pegasus_ firing on the _Vesuvius_ launching volley after volley into the Dreadnoughts shields. The _Vesuvius_ returns, its broadside Thanix Cannons blaring back at the Terminus Flagship when a third shockwave knocks both ships out of commission. The _Pegasus_ firing up its redundancy systems almost immediately.

An officer next to Jenkins yells that the third pulse was a kind of EMP – and that the gravitational readings are now beyond what they predicted they would reach. As Barnett asks what it means Jenkins presses a few buttons and brings an image up on the CIC's hologram replying "that". Both men are silenced when what looks like a black hole appears, with a counter-clockwise blue accretion disk. A flare in the middle of the black centre is seen, and everyone stares at it. Shortly after a ship just like the crippled frigate appears, followed by a second. They dwarf the _Vesuvius_ – the largest Dreadnought in the Alliance fleet – by a good few hundred meters.

Naer'tus' face appears on the hologram instead – the Elites somehow overriding the controls on the holo projector asking all Terminus ships to leave or be destroyed by the force of the Covenant. The smaller Frigate opens up, it's defences ripping through the Frigates attached to its flanks before its engines flare on, slowly turning the broken ship towards its larger counter-parts. Its engines flicker on and off indicating great damage done to the ship. All of a sudden, The _Pegasus_ and the other Terminus ships open fire on the covenant cruisers, their shields flaring a bright green hue before they return fire. The massive bolts of plasma slam into ships bypassing their shields entirely, the hulls of Frigates and a couple of cruisers collapsing on the first salvo. A group of unidentified ships, mostly fighter craft fly back into the system and head for The _Pegasus_. The fighters and Phantoms are immediately attacked by the flagship's Cerberus Defence turrets. One of the cruisers turns its firepower to The _Pegasus_ , its powerful bolts slamming into the armour ripping chunks into space as it disables its targets weapon systems.

Another blue –rimmed black hole appears, this time a gargantuan vessel flying out of it. This ship is a deep metal grey in colour – dotted with massive chain guns, missile turrets and MAC defences grids – and bears the word " _Infinity_ " scrawled along its edge. This ship is easily 5 times the size of The _Vesuvius_. This ship as it drops out nearly runs into the _Gibraltar_ which performs some fancy flying and breaks for the 5th Fleet. As soon as it seems to become aware of what's happening the Terminus ships have started to ignore the Covenant cruisers and have begun opening their full firepower on the _Infinity_ , its shields flaring a bright orange as it slaps the weapons fire away. At the sight of the overwhelming reinforcements sent for the "Frigate" class Covenant ship the Terminus Fleet limps away from the system some ships managing to tow some of the damaged vessels out of the system.

The 5th fleet brings its guns to bear on the unsuspecting Terminus fleet, ripping their engines apart with a few good volleys on some of the remaining craft. The 6 less damaged Dreadnoughts – including The _Pegasus_ – break off and jump to FTL with the remainder of its fleet. The 3 large vessels turn to the 5th fleet and face them, dauntingly, almost threateningly.

The two lead ships of the reinforcements – the larger of the "Covenant" ships and the largest vessel present hail the _Vesuvius_. To the shock of the admiral a human appears on screen next to the alien – the other human looking just as shocked. Everyone speaks a little bit before they agree to meet on the _Vesuvius_ and trade IFF's. After a wait of a few minutes, the Sensors on the _Vesuvius_ pick up two transport ships heading over, one similar in LADAR signature to the bombers that attacked the _Pegasus_ earlier, the other an unknown signature. The two craft fly up to the docks and offload the people they were carrying. The first, the Phantom, releases the Fleet Commander and a group of 4 Elites – his Personal Escort – The Pelican releasing Captain Laskey, Commander Sarah Palmer and fire team Delta the two commanding officer's escort. The group are escorted to the bridge, the arrivals dwarfing everyone present, bar Laskey who is the same size as the crew of the _Vesuvius_. Some of the alliance Marines look intimidated by the size of these unknown soldiers and keep a wary distance. They walk onto the bridge, the escorts taking up defensive positions around the room and hold their weapons in a relaxed manner. Admiral Barnett spots the Elites and is caught off guard by their size, but then notices the SPARTANs, 6 with their helmets on and another without. He isn't quick enough to conceal his reaction to them and the woman clad in light blue armour chuckles and shakes her head. Barnett hears one of his Marines asks what they feed their troops on their world.

Barnett coughs hoping no one heard that and asks if the military parade is necessary. The Elite growls saying that if the UNSC's Demons were not present he would have brought an entire platoon with him after seeing what the locals were doing to one of his ships. Laskey asks the Fleet Commander to calm down and explains that given what's going on it is for everyone best interest that they always meet with a security contingent. Barnett looks around at his own contingent – several Marines around the wall – while it being the optimum firing position he somehow doubted he had enough men on his ship let alone in the room, except maybe one man. Barnett then asks what the UNSC and Covenant are to which Laskey says it's incredible they haven't heard of the Systems Alliance either he then taps his ear and asks Roland to try to help figure it out.

Roland appears, being projected by Palmers suit. He explains that he theorizes that because they entered slip space as they entered the Black Hole's gravity well it's possible the well ripped into not just slip space but another space altogether. Barnett asks cautiously if that is an AI to which Laskey unknowingly says it is. The Marines in the room immediately raise their weapons at Laskey, Palmer and the Fleet Commander. The reaction from the Elites and SPARTANS is immediate. One of the Elites smashes a marines head with the butt of his Storm Rifle, proceeding to aim at the next while the other Elites draw their weapons and aim at other marines. O'Masson rolls forward and knocks three Marines to the ground before pulling his rifle on Barnett, the rest of Delta moving to cover him aiming at marines. Palmer spins out of aim of the two aiming at her, disarms one, taking his rifle and follows with a back handed slap, before elbowing the other in the face knocking him to the ground, she then spins and draws a magnum, when a man wearing odd coloured Alliance armour steps up bringing his palm to the magnum's barrel knocking it up following with an elbow strike to the chin. The two trade blows for a minute. Before Palmer's superior strength and speed give her the advantage and knocks the man to the ground. He starts to flare blue catching Palmer off guard when Barnett coughs an "Ahem" causing everyone to stop. The only one who hasn't reacted at all and stays still is Laskey, who just stands there watching everything. He turns to Barnett and raises an eyebrow.

Laskey asks if they have issues with AI's when the man glowing blue says damn straight they do. His father fought them off 25 years ago and gave them all the peace they needed. Palmer raises a brow to the man who identifies himself as Commander Shepard son of the Galaxy's saviour. Laskey says that his AI is perfectly safe and that they should all sit down and explain what has gone on in their realities because there are obviously some differences.

 _[After both sides have explained, what has happened in their realties everyone has stood down And everyone is sitting down now, bar the defence escorts.]_

Barnett and the Commander are stunned – a galaxy without the Reapers seemed almost too good to be true. Laskey points out that they in turn had their war with the Covenant to which Barnett nods an agreement and then points out these "Prometheans" seem like a fun enemy also. Laskey laughs and says that they are few enough in number that we can deal with them when they pop up and that their SPARTANs are a big cause for their strength against the enemy. A buzzer sounds, coming from Jenkins' console. Jenkins spins round in his chair facing away from the orange holographic computers and walks to the Admiral and Captains. He then reports that Ontarom is reporting a Hollow Attack and that their satellite defence grid is down leaving their defence station and a few Merc Frigates only.

Barnett sighs and asks for a course to be plotted. He then turns to Laskey and after explaining that Hollow Forces are Reaper ships with their AI cores removed asks for help even though they can deal with it themselves but with the help of the UNSC and Covenant ships they can deal with it quicker and get back to learning about each other's universes. The UNSC and Covenant groups leave the _Vesuvius_ and return to their ships. The 5th Fleet jumps to FTL towards the Antaeus system for the Relay, while the 4 ships enter Slip Space. The _Infinity_ and the Covenant ships – _Daunting Grace_ and _Everlasting Glory_ with the Frigate in tow drop out of Slip Space in the Ontarom system, in the asteroid ring and follow their orbit. The Frigate lands on one of the asteroids for safety and a few phantoms fly up carrying some personnel up to the lead Cruiser.

 _[12 hours later]_

Roland explains that the twenty or so battle ready 5th Fleet ships are arriving now just out of the Asteroid Field and have deployed around the Defence Station with 11 unknown ship signatures heading towards them – the defence station appears to have held them off giving the Hollow ships time to regroup. Laskey sends a voice message to Barnett telling him that then Infinity will engage the Hollow Fleet to give him some breathing room but he doesn't know what the Covenant will want to do. Barnett says that Ontarom told him they deployed ground forces in their last attack on the station so he'll deal with them and Laskey says once he's dealt with the fleet they'll deploy a SPARTAN force to help. The comm. cuts and Laskey orders his ship to jump into combat followed by the Covenant cruisers. Barnett, left standing staring at his communications screen gives the order to deploy shuttles and have the Frigates provide air cover to prevent hostile transports landing any more troops.

Prologue: Final Act

The _Infinity_ soars past the Ontarom Defence Station and its cannons open up on the Reaper ships immediately. Chain guns start spewing weapons fire into the destroyers that are flying too close causing them to pull away from the massive ship. One of the MAC AA guns targets one of the destroyers and begins blasting away into the ship the bright round slamming into its broad side. The destroyer turns to fire on the _Infinity_ , opening its legs to land on the ship's hull when the MAC defence gun rips through it. Another two shots and the small assault craft is destroyed. The _Infinity_ has begun to bear its main guns on the four Reaper Capital ships the bolts and blasts from its chain guns and missiles slamming into their powerful kinetic barriers. After several dozen volleys the _Infinity_ brings its forward MACs online sending beam after beam into the Reapers barriers. The first one is disabled after a few seconds of firing, but by now the Reapers are in range with their guns and bear them on the _Infinity_. The red beams slice into the shields doing no harm to the ship's armour as its own weapons systems retaliate. A large amount of the destroyers have joined in with the attack on the _Infinity_ , having landed on its shields, the energy matrix flaring under the destroyers feet and from their beams. The _Infinity_ 's shields start to show some strain under the combined fire of the Hollow fleet when the two Covenant cruisers show up and engage the enemy ships. The destroyers are chased off by Pelicans and Phantoms while the Capital ships are ripped into by the powerful energy weapons of the Covenant. The first three volleys launched at a Capital ship slam into one of the ship's legs, then the main structure then the broadside. The ship ceases firing as it sustains more and more damage from the UNSC and Covenant ships. Soon the Destroyers have decided to ignore the ships and inflict what damage they can on the MBP orbiting Ontarom when the fifth fleet moves in for the kill having backed off to use the station as bait. The battle is short after that, a single badly crippled Hollow Capital ship limping put of the system with a couple of destroyers is all that remains. A communications is raised between the three leaders.

The Fleet Commander states that while their shields are strong their projectile weapons seemed rather disappointing against this enemy. Laskey retorts that the Elites' have energy weapons which give them a powerful advantage here, and then says that maybe they can use Forerunner weapons instead. The Fleet Commander gets enraged by the thought that the humans have withheld technology from their Gods from the Covenant. Laskey says that they had every intention of handing over what they had after they were sure they could replicate it themselves. Barnett interrupts the argument saying he noticed the Infinity took a few hits and that he can help have them repaired if the two are willing to help him relieve the planet from the Hollow occupation – and then says that he has some disappointing news to relay.

[ _Planet side. 2 hours later.]_

 _SPARTAN Sergeant O'Masson and fire team Delta_

A Pelican drops down and begins to hover a few feet above the ground in the court yard of a massive Satellite Dish Array. There are dozens of Pelicans in the area with marines and SPARTANs pouring out from the landing craft. Shots are traded between buildings, obviously between friendly and enemy controlled facilities.

Captain Reid briefs Taylor and O'Masson telling them he is sending them to spearhead into the far back of the Facility to draw the attention of the occupying forces. Reid advises the SPARTAN duo that there may be civilians trapped so they may have to prepare to correct their fire in the middle of a firefight. The two SPARTANS nod to each other before heading off at a run to the other side of the facility and meet up with the Brown and Blue clad SPARTANS they were assigned to. O'Masson with Majestic and Taylor with Castle. O'Masson having taken point walks towards the door to the taken facility and has a peak through the viewing pane on his side of the "Assault Zone" seeing dozens of Mechs patrolling what appears to be a chemistry lab and a large block with protruding edges at the far end. He and Corporal Thorne pull the doors open silently and the fire team slips in taking positions behind some tables. As O'Masson and Thorne come in and take positions next to each other behind a table the door slides shut, alerting the Mechs to their presence and open fire on the tables. The SPARTANS return fire felling the light Mechs easily with multiple rounds into their torso's, a few head shots knocking them to the ground and causing a self-destruct sub-routine to activate. The large block at the end activates, coming online at the sound of the gun fire and steam flies from two vents on its sides and it stands up. One arm activating to reveal a heavy machine gun and the other a rocket launcher. O'Masson turns his aim to the Heavy Mech immediately and opens up, his rounds hitting the shields of the Mech. It returns fire, devastating the area between the SPARTAN and the battle Mech forcing O'Masson into cover. Thorne taps O'Masson's arm and points to his secondary weapon on Thorne's back, a Spartan Laser, Thorne reaches up and hands it over to the green armoured SPARTAN. O'Masson grabs the heavy weapon and aims at the floor and begins to charge it. As it becomes fully charged he stands and brings the targeting laser to the Mech's chest and blasts a whole clean through it. He drops down as it begins to overload and detonates knocking the tables in the room flying.

Taylor has taken a position against a wall, in a dark hallway with blood and scorch marks covering the walls, being point man of her infiltration team. The rest of Castle slides up behind her or on the wall and they look up the corridor to Taylor and she moves off first heading down towards the door at the far end. When she peaks through the viewing pane she sees nothing and signals to the rest of the team as much. They take up positions around the door and she opens it with a nearby console. Almost as soon as it's open the entire team come under fire, but this isn't the same weapons as the Mechs, its highlight is blue and red instead of white. Regardless the SPARTANs return fire on the locations of the muzzle flashes, their shields holding against the weapons fire. After a few minutes of fighting more muzzle flashes start appearing, indicating that reinforcements have arrived. The SPARTANS move into the room to take advantage of the dark but then the lights activate as soon as they step in. They see dozens of mutilated creatures, some brown some metallic grey and some green, almost frog like opening fire with strange weapons. The SPARTANs fight back felling the creatures as quickly as they can but strange light blue zombies come out of nowhere and one of the jumps onto Taylor's back. She wrestles the creature off easily enough, but it forced her into the open where two of the grey creatures opened fire flaring her shields to the point of almost breaking when a strange arachnid climbs over multiple boxes. It has orange sacks all over it, a bluey-purple main structure and two cannons on its back. It targets Taylor and open fire, 3 bursts of red plasma hurling into her. The first gets shrugged off by her shields, but knocks her back a step the second takes her shields down and makes her stumble further out of cover and the third hits her squarely in the centre of the chest and knocks her to the floor a smoking hole in her armour. The Castle Captain drags her into cover and then radios for help.

Castle's Captain radioed Infinity immediately requesting aid reporting they have encountered non-synthetics and that Taylor was downed. O'Masson looks to Majestic team and asks if they have this section covered. They report that they do and O'Masson rushes off telling Castle that he is inbound.

A Pelican contacts Castle's team and reports it is inbound and Castle's 2ic responds saying they are pinned in their retreat requesting suppressive fire to get out of the hot zone. The Pelican ID'd as Pelican-322 reports that they won't be able to provide suppressive fire as they are just breaking orbit due to presence of newly established AA protocols by the non-synthetics stating that it looks like Castle has kicked a soft spot and they aren't holding back now. Castle's 2ic reports that three massive things, came down charging their lines and scattered the team across a large hall and that large purple-orange insects have them pinned down and they cannot move, to which 322 replies they cannot help from this far as they are a few minutes out. Castel's 2ic looks up behind him as he hears a growling and sees a large skeletal beast with large patches of fat and muscle raise it's right arm – a massive claw attached – when a dark green blur leaps over the Brute grabbing it's head and pulls it to the floor. The other two turn-around from their position searching for the SPARTANs as O'Masson draws his sidearm and shoots through the knees of the Rachni Artillery Warriors causing them to drop – one firing into the ground blowing itself up. He then nimbly dodged one of the brutes' charges and leaps onto the side of the second behind its left arm sinking round after round into its exposed head. Inspired by their fellow SPARTANs performance as the Brute he was riding drops four of the Castle SPARTANs stand up assault rifles and shotguns flaring as they sink their rounds into the remaining two Brutes and smaller Reaper troops.

Barnett's voice is heard over the radio now saying that Roland has confirmed what the Alliance's Intel suspected. There is blue drives in the Reaper husks in orbit. And that at this time it would appear that these Reapers somehow evaded Shepard's taking direct control, and to utterly eliminate the ground forces in the facility to prove to the remnants that they are NOT the same humanity they attacked a quarter of a century ago. He also declares the Covenant have grudgingly committed a sizeable ground force to support them. All over the facility Kodiak A Mk 7 shuttles are appearing with Pelicans and dozens of Phantoms deploying Elites and Hunters. Thousands of ground forces are moving towards conflict sites highlighted by trading of fire, and the Reapers are holding ground well.

Laskey notices that his ships shields are charging and weapons are powering up – and he immediately yells for them to be shut down and asks Roland for an explanation. He turns around to see Roland's holo-projection and sees Roland's form but as if a red hue had taken over and the AI seemed to be in pain. The AI then stood up and spoke with a voice of a mix of his own voice and another unknown, dark and brooding, although synthetic voice.

"You thought us defeated. We have awoken again regardless of what those before did. We will not yield to your forces. You held off the inevitable – but NOW we will darken your worlds. We will fills your skies with fear and cities with rubble. The cycle continues regardless."

The image of the Reaper-Roland then appears to get torn into pieces, almost ripped apart. Roland reappears as normal but seemingly exhausted saying that his data core should be isolated immediately as he cannot guarantee the Reaper is gone. Meanwhile, across the galaxy a truly massive Reaper fleet is sitting in position around two things. The first being a Mass Relay, seemingly taken from the Galaxy and dropped here. The second is a Space station that is under construction. It looks exactly like the station used by the Heretics just incomplete.


	2. Episode 2

**Caelestis Patronus**

The cold clicking voice rings out through the hall again, "Who are you?" The organic forces are shuffling back, on edge due to this Geth calmly towering over even the tallest Elite seemingly unbothered by the array of weapons pointed at it.

Laskey steps forward, smiling to the Geth and extends his hand out towards it. He greets it introducing himself and asking for how it identifies itself. The Geth ignores him and immediately asks what organics are doing here. Waving his hand to the military behind him to lower their weapons he begins to explain everything that's gone on over the past few weeks after finally coming to the current end of the story Laskey asks what the Geth uses to identify itself, and why they are all hibernating here. Once again ignoring the first question the Prime turns round and starts walking down the gangway towards the docks, gesturing to the handful of ships hiding here, the Geth says that they are all following orders.

[Flashback]

Geth ships dip and dive around each other, firing away at each other in a battle obviously between heretic and non-heretic Geth. The Heretic ships on the offense have shifted their colour to a more reddish hue as they openly engage their once comrade. The Red force, greatly outnumbered seems to be desperate to break through the Geth line, a single cruiser managing to do so when Heretic reinforcements arrive. The Cruiser's main cannon can be seen charging but before it can fire on the planet a red beam slices through it from its port side. A Reaper ship, with blue lights shimmering in place of the old red lights soars past the detonating debris and past the Geth line to counter the Heretic forces. With the advantage of numbers and a Reaper ship against them the Heretics retreated, sacrificing a few heavy cruisers to hold the line long enough to do so.

The Reaper vessel turns round and descends onto the surface of a nearby planet – landing in what is obviously a slightly older version of the facility they are situated at. The Reaper addresses the Geth beneath them all a Prime wearing an N7 plate on its shoulder. The Reaper asks the Geth to look after this planet until he wakes up again as this will be titled the "Hibernation Facility". The Reaper then lifted up a few hundred feet turned off again and docked in a chamber underneath the facility.

[Current time]

"Over the next few weeks our fleet docked in these dockyards above that of "Him". Laskey looks around to the Alliance Marines and then to the Admiral catching a look on his face as the Admiral stares unfocusedly beneath them. The Geth turns to face the three militant groups facing it and went on to explain a bit of its past with him and that "He" gave it its name in memory of a dear friend he once lost.

Barnett turns and asks what "His" name is, the Geth replying that he should know already as his name should be revered throughout the Galaxy. Barnett shakes his head disbelieving the Geth's subtle clues forcing Laskey to ask the Geth again. The Geth replies that "He" is the man who controls the former invading Reapers. The man who controlled over all AIs for a short time before pulling his control back to only the Reaper forces. Alliance marines and Officers are stunned when the Geth Prime says "His name is Shepard."

Barnett explains that Shepard disappeared seven years after the war with the Reapers and when he did all the AIs were released from his control so the Geth saying that he had been living with them for so many years after is causing them a great amount of distress. Shepard was the Galaxy's most significant hero after all. Laskey mutters how he could understand he feels if he learned something similar about "The Chief". Barnett looks quizzical but doesn't press it. Isagah'r and one of the ship masters approach the humans and explain that Isagah'r will be taking over the Ground Base as its leading officer the Elite a giant even for its kind looks down to the humans and exclaims a guttural greeting in Sanghelli. Laskey turns to the Elite and asks it a few questions most notably about using the facility as a base of operations to which Isagah'r explains the Prime said he would activate a few more Geth to help them getting the facility online and helping to show how to run the systems. Nodding Laskey asks if Isagah'r would mind if they used the Infinity to transport some of the buildings from the dead worlds they've found to use themselves on the planet. Isagah'r said he'll talk to the Prime about it but there would probably only be logistical problems. Barnett – confused as to why they have been so cooperative – asks just why have the Geth been so cooperative. The Ship Master comments on how they've dedicated themselves to defending the planet while the Geth sleep and given how not even the Geth can compare to their technology the Geth seen the logical thing to do was let them uphold their legacy for a while longer.

[Time frame: Several weeks later]

Pelicans start transporting constructions works and pairs of transports take buildings down dropping them off outside the Geth Walls. Laskey walks through a bit of construction with Palmer walking beside him complaining about the use of SPARTANs as common builders to which Laskey retorts between their increased physical abilities their MJOLNIR armour makes them best suited out of all the UNSC facility they have with them and given that they have no significant enemies right now to fight they should focus on setting up shop and searching for a way back. Palmer asks Laskey how that's doing and he looks down a little bit before sombrely replying that even though all of the cruisers the Infinity has were deployed along with all Covenant ships and a few of the Geth ships the Prime allowed them to use they still haven't come up with anything indicating they could use to get home. Palmer sighs and says they may need to start being more aggressive in their search for another station. Laskey agrees but points out until they have a base set up and defendable they cannot afford it. Palmer groans and asks if the SPARTANs could at least be loaned out to that admiral from the local human forces so they can see some action. Laskey sighs and looks at information on a data tablet – presses a few buttons to sort out some of it and then agrees saying that they can work something out with the Elites and Geth to get the work done fast.

Palmer grins before replying to Laskey telling him not to break his back without her and Laskey sighs a retort out before Palmer walks off asking Roland to send a message to the Alliance Admiral. In one of the Infinity's communications room Palmer and Delta team are standing talking to Barnett. Palmer asks if the SPARTAN forces could assist Alliance military in the field and almost as soon as the words are out her mouth O'Masson puts in that the SPARTANs are going crazy with boredom only having the Infinity's training programme and building the colony to do. Barnett asks how that is going and Palmer answers that with the SPARTAN work most of it is completed and if he OK's them to assist then the Geth or Elites can finish off the remainder of the work – or the standard UNSC forces can with a bit more time. Barnett sighs and says that there is a mission the Council are looking to get done but given that multiple SPECTREs have failed it not many people are up for it. He tells them that they'll ID themselves as an experimental military unit under his command to prevent everyone finding out about them. If they get it done they'll reap in the credits and potential weapons and info whilst boosting the Alliances reputation in the Galaxy. Palmer nods agreeing to the terms and asks when they can be picked up. Barnett says that his fleet are currently operating a few star systems over so if they can transport over to them they'll take them the rest of the way.

With some negotiating Palmer secured a phantom and had it jerry-rigged with a Prowler's cloak device. The Phantom soared up through the clouds breaking atmosphere several minutes after. It then flew right past the Infinity which was slowly moving in orbit of the planet broadside out in a defensive posture. Laskey's voice comes out over the Phantoms comm unit "Good Luck SPARTANs – don't let the UNSC down." To which Delta team and Palmer reply that they won't.

When the Phantom – which O'Masson has dubbed "The Hidden Storm" – drops out of FTL it immediately raises its cloak however The _Gibraltar_ did notice the signature of the ship and FTL exit and soared over to where it was last seen. The ship's captain relayed the info onto Captain Moreau the flotilla commander who contacted Barnett reporting what the Gibraltar detected. Barnett then started broadcasting on all frequencies asking for the SPARTANs to de cloak. Everyone on the Admiral's bridge gasped in shock or reacted in a similar way when the phantom de cloaked right outside their veiwscreen. Palmer replied that it would have been too easy to eliminate them and moves off towards a hangar bay on the Dreadnought class vessel. When the SPARTANs get off they are met by an armed party of Alliance Marines aiming at them, again, and Barnett in the back. He asks Palmer not to get so cocky with them again and then turns around ordering the SPARTANs to be escorted to the briefing room.

[ _Vesuvius_ briefing room]

Barnett is halfway through the history of the First Human SPECTER's story when Captain Reid asks what the mission he has for them has to do with it. He replied that the mission is back on the same planet Sheppard saved that started the whole thing. Eden Prime. He then explains that the Terminus Fleet they were engaging when they all met has hired a Krogan fleet and army to capture Eden Prime and the Alliance is spread too thin backing the Turians with their problems as well as defending the Citadel. Barnett says that he can promise a fleet to engage the Krogan ships but they don't have the ground forces to retake the colony. Palmer nods and says it should be a simple matter for one SPARTAN let alone 4. They plan to use their Phantom's cloak to sneak onto the planet and deploy at two separate points and move towards the centre eliminating all threats they come across. When the fleet turns to deal with them probably via orbital bombardment the Alliances' First Fleet will drop in and take the fleet by surprise from behind.

[17 minutes later in FTL]

Reid groans about being bored with how long they have been in FTL for just for between system jumps. Jackson comments with a similar level of dismay but Palmer tells the two officers off for disrespecting the technology of the people who helped them. Reid apologises for being rude but not what he said as he is used to technology a lot more advanced than this and is about to say something else when Barnett walks in declaring a change of plans. He explain that he has just heard word from the Krogan King and is excited to say that he has dedicated a number of their ships and troops including himself to the mission to liberate Eden Prime. Jackson asks for an explanation when they feel a lurch forward and Barnett tells them to deploy the First Fleet is engaging the Krogan Merc fleet with the backup of the Krogan Royal Armada's 3rd fleet.

The Phantom whirrs into life soaring out and down towards the ground as several red and black shuttles do the same backed by fighters of similar colours with a strange set of 3 symbols engraved on their sides in white. O'Masson said that he wished he knew what they stood for and Palmer said that they can find out later they had a job to do. The Phantom dropped off O'Masson and Reid at a clearing a few hundred meters south of the Colonies farming and transport centres a few Km from the capital city. They started moving off once the Phantom cloaked again – Reid noticed a large amount of blue dots moving towards the centre quite fast and a group of Red dots moving towards the Blue dots equally as fast and noted that this left a much smaller force blockading the critical centres only a few hundred metres ahead of them. When they got there they seen four Krogan kicking at a door trying to get in and three civilians through the window. They moved off, O'Masson going left and Reid breaking right hiding behind a tree and a pile of broken rocks respectively. They pounced out of cover and laced the aggressive Krogan with bullets, most rattling off their shields before bringing the beasts down. By the time the first two were face down in the mud the second two Krogan had gained ground on them forcing the SPARTANs into hand to hand combat. Reid dismantled his enemy's attacks with some advanced martial arts eventually causing the Krogan to drop for a few seconds. He then grins and his armour starts to hum and glow a soft orange colour. He stands again somehow regaining his strength. They continue in an exchange of blows for a while before the Krogan lands a head charge knocking Reid to the ground. He looks up and sees a shotgun aimed at his face, and a bright flash of light as the Krogan fires. Fortunately the SPARTANs shield absorbs most of the impact allowing him to counter again in hand to hand combat, managing to draw his knife and press it through the Krogan's flesh and severe the nerves in his spine through the neck.

O'Masson was having similar issues with the Krogan – deciding to beat it down with sheer strength instead and managing to prevail as the Krogan takes hit after hit both being worn down. The Krogan lashes his head upwards smacking O'Masson in the face of his helmet knocking him back and then charges the SPARTAN. The Sergeant then takes a step back, and brings his right foot up catching the Krogan just under the knees and flips the beat onto its back and draws his pistol in one swift motion. After unloading the clip into its face he drops down exhausted and Reid joins him saying they can only stop for a few minutes. They hear an excited chuckle as the two they dropped earlier get up with a soft orange glow around their armour. The men stand up groaning and draw their rifles when two loud cracks are heard and the Krogan are dropped and sent a few feet back. The SPARTANs look behind themselves and see a massive amount of Krogan bearing the same symbol of the shuttles and fighters on their armour. Reid raises a hand and thanks the friendly army identifying himself. The leader of the army stomps down the rest coming up behind him and he introduces himself impressed that humans could stand up to two Captain level Krogan in hand-to-hand combat. O'Masson thanks him for the compliment and asks who he is.

"Me? I am the Krogan King. Leader of my people's military and economical might. These 'Mercenary' Krogan fleets shame what my friend allowed me to build all those years ago by attacking this world and I will burn them to the ground. But if you need a name, my name is Urdnot Wrex human."


	3. Episode 3

NB Update: I have altered the dialogue method to see if it improves my story after a review – please r&r to let me know your opinion in comparison with previous chapters.

The Merc, the Grunt and the King

On Eden Prime Captain Reid and O'Masson have just met Urdnot Wrex the Krogan King and his party of 20 Royal Bodyguards. The Krogan force aided the SPARTANs when they had been engaged by a Merc patrol and were over confident in their skill and almost beaten by the hulking aliens being saved by Wrex's powerful shotgun last minute. The SPARTANs joined Wrex's force as they moved up closer to their target – night starting to come down over the planet causing a purple hue to spread over the sky as the planet sets.

The group have made camp a few kilometres east of the occupying forces' central command and Reid quickly bonds with Wrex sharing war stories and describing their personal achievements. Wrex bursts out laughing and slaps Reid's back saying

"I haven't met a human like you or your Captain since Shepard was around."

Reid replies "What was Shepard like? I've heard a lot about him."

Wrex smiles before starting the story about the old hero of the Galaxy and how he waged a war on his own for a year against the Reapers, united an entire Galaxy against them, and then made the ultimate sacrifice by becoming their new controlling mind.

"Because of Shepard doing so much to unite the Galaxy the Krogan are moving forward now to a brighter future with the respect of those who once feared them." Wrex finishes his story humbly and Reid looks down to the ground fiddling in the dirt with a stick and says

"I met a man once who holds the same respect where I come from for saving the Galaxy as well, but he didn't do it by uniting the galaxy. No, he was a lone wolf with an unstoppable spirit."

Wrex looks at the SPARTAN and asks about him.

Reid laughs saying,

"There is so little information about him that I wish I could answer but all I know is that this man took on entire ships of Covenant on his own and won time after time and all the UNSC top brass did was treat him like an old man who was crying wolf."

Wrex chuckles his deep, throaty laugh and says that it seems no matter where you go Politicians are always the same.

A few hours later Reid is resting against a small rock formation while O'Masson and the leader of Wrex's bodyguard force trade war stories like the other SPARTAN and the Krogan King did. O'Masson asks the Krogan for his name – and the Krogan Replies that his name is Grunt. They swap stories like Reid and Wrex did of their Galaxy's heroes when a snap is heard – loud enough to be picked up throughout the camp. Reid jolts awake and starts looking around seeing the Krogan force digging in behind shields emitting a soft brown-red light. The SPARTAN moves stealthily up to his Sergeant and Grunt and whispers asking for a sit-rep. Grunt replies gruffly

"I can smell Vorcha. A bad smell. They seem to be doing a patrol in the area."

The two SPARTANs look quizzically to each other with the reference of Vorcha, before Reid brings two fingers up and makes the signal for O'Masson to move up after tapping his left wrist. O'Masson nods and taps his left wrist activating an active camo startling the Krogan beside him.

A group of 5 Vorcha and one low ranking Bloodpack Krogan are patrolling near the campsite of the Krogan Royal Forces the Krogan obviously telling off a Vorcha for making such a loud noise. Just before the Krogan beats the Vorcha down he gasps sharply and drops – behind him a flickering light show as the SPARTAN de-cloaks and draws a silenced magnum and drops the Merc patrol with a series of accurate shots.

Meanwhile in orbit the Alliance ships have retreated form sensor range of the ship having left a Normandy class ship in orbit to monitor the planet-side operation. On board the _Vesuvius_ however things are getting hectic.

Jenkins yells"They're getting closer! Admiral what should we do?"

"I've sent for a Turian battle group, I can't believe the Geth are on route! They were meant to be asleep!"

"Sir, only the heretic Geth that followed Sovereign were reported to act out with the Geth standard command structure, maybe we should deploy some ships to intercept them and see what they are doing here?"  
"Don't be cocky Jenkins, we've scored some wins lately but a few ships can't stand up to a Geth occupation fleet. Besides I've advised that 'research' base we have on the Geth Outpost and requested any aid they can give us. But as soon as that Geth fleet get into position around the planet we're going to have a tough fight for control of the planet again."

A few hours later the Bloodpack Krogan's radio flares into life asking for a report as to why they haven't checked in. Grunt – the one holding onto it immediately goes back to Wrex who hurries the force on towards their entry point. After a few kilometres of rapid marching the force of 23 start climbing over remains of buildings from the city as they move towards one of the few buildings still standing – a massive military-industrial complex. Wrex looks up and sees a tall building possibly a block of apartments and orders six Krogan up there to provide sniper fire and reconnaissance. Refusing to move till his men were in position they dug in using what cover they could grab to make sure they were hidden from sight when to the dismay of the entire force a Bloodpack freighter soars overhead, pausing to hover over them before banking immediately towards the MI complex. A single "Crap" is heard over the radio of all 23 men, the voice so laced with suppressed anger no one knowing which one of them really saying. Wrex yells for all forces into the building and to take up defensive positions. A mad scramble for the building is started as alarms rings out from the building O'Masson staying at their six. A good ten minutes pass before a large bomber class ship makes a run smashing the ground they were at into pieces with high yield proton bombs. One of the Krogan respond by launching a couple of rockets at the bomber the first hitting the underside armour leaving a distinct scorch mark while the second hits directly into the furthest right engine thruster. While all it seems to do is cause the bomber to wobble in its trajectory as it starts coming round to the block of flats a secondary explosion rips through the armour and it comes crashing down. Wrex orders his men to prepare as there will be more now they know where they are.

In orbit the _Gibraltar_ has already reported back to the _Vesuvius_ what is happening on the planet to the two infiltration teams. The Admiral informed them that the Turians sent a dozen frigates half as many cruisers and a dreadnought that have joined the fleet of Krogan and humans sitting out of the system and that given the presence of Geth the _Gibraltar_ is advised to remain undetected as long as possible. On the _Gibraltar_ 's central holo projector the building can be seen with a score of red dots moving towards it, a frigate from orbit seems to be moving to position.

"How much time does O'Masson and Reid's force have?" Moreau asks his helmsman.

The Helmsman replies. "As long as the Frigate has orders to capture them and not fire on the building a few hours, tops, sir."

[On the Geth Outpost]

Laskey and the Elite Fleet Commander walk over to the Prime unit in charge of the active Geth on the planet and begin interrogating it.

"Our collective has no information on any Geth force currently deployed. The only active Geth that are not allied with the resurgent Heretic threat are within the Veil coexisting with the Creators." Laskey's face pales a bit before asking if it's possible if it is a Heretic Force meeting with the Terminus Mercenaries and the Prime replies it could be.

The Fleet Commander turns to the Prime

"Is there is anything we should know before we deploy to aid the SPARTANs. "

"Your goal is to maintain a presence in the universe and locate a way home without disrupting it as much as possible which means you should not deploy your ships at this point as the Human Admiral cannot keep you a secret for long if you deploy in force to every situation. However the Geth Collective has agreed to aid you. From here on the Geth on this world will deploy our ships to your call to aid you getting to worlds and supplies."

"Why would you help up? In all the UNSC's time we haven't met a species willing to help us as much as the Geth are – for free at least."

"The Geth… We, no I. Have something to show you Laskey, commander of the Infinity, and Fleet Commander, Commander of the Covenant forces."

A half hour later O'Masson and Wrex meet with the Sniper Team of 6 on the roof which has kept most of the ground forces at bay with precise and rapid fire. Wrex pulls a Black Widow sniper from off his back, the powerful sniper rifle unfolding from its collapsed state.

"I can't shoot for crap with this fancy pipe but it is very useful for scoping out enemies at ranges that my assault rifles' scope won't cover".

He then reaches out and yanks O'Masson down as a sniper round slices through the air near where his head was – one of the snipers retaliating taking down the merc who fired the round. The SPARTAN mutters a thanks and immediately replaces his helmet upon his head.

"Thanks, what we got Wrex?"

"Hmm" the Krogan grumbles, "About 40 Krogan and maybe double that in Vorcha with a few light vehicles and… Damn it."

"What do you see?"  
"A gunship. Not a big threat but enough of one in that it has the firepower to collapse this building beneath us."

"Damn it indeed."

On board the _Vesuvius_ Barnett, Jenkins and three other officers are arguing in the admiral's war room about what to do.

The first of the other two officers the man in charge of the Weapons Officers is the first to speak.

"Sir, we need to deploy. _Gibraltar's_ report indicates that the ground forces won't last once that Bloodpack Frigate gets above the building that the SPARTANs and the Krogan are bunkered into."

Barnett runs his hand through his hair looking at the holographic screen projected from Intel from _Gibraltar_. "What about the other forces that were sent down Jenkins?"

"They have a chance to successfully eliminate the Ground threat in the MI complex, especially now that so many mercs have been drawn out of the building." Jenkins highlights a position on the other side of a big red building – the MI complex – to the bunkered in forces. "They won't be able to assist the other ground forces though."

"Any word on an ETA from them hitting the bunker?" the Admiral desperately asks his helmsman.

"Sorry sir, no there isn't." Jenkins replies sombrely. "Our only course of action that guarantees the safety of the Ground Force is a deployment of our assault fleet **before** the Geth deploy their own troops."

"I really don't appreciate you telling me what to do like that 2nd lieutenant. But you're right. Tell the rest of the fleet we deploy in 30 minutes."

Back on the planet Reid is radioed by O'Masson saying that the gunship they noticed is doing its pre-flight checks and to prepare to shoot down its rockets as it may attempt to knock the building down.

"Right Sergeant. See if you can get a sniper and take down the gunship before it does any damage. Think you can do that?"

O'Masson looks to the sniper rifle on Wrex's back. "Sir, I think I can do that yeah."

5 minutes later O'Masson is laying between two Krogan with Viper Sniper Rifles, and on his mark they start lacing the area around the Gunship with shots to the men rushing around finishing it's prep sending them running into cover and as predicted the Gunship starts up hovering above the mercs FOB (Forward- Operating Base) and returns fire with the heavy machine gun underneath.

Wrex, pinned behind a chunk of debris from the heavy bolts of fire, yells to the SPARTAN.

"Take the shot now SPARTAN, aim for the propulsion jet on the wing the pilot is too hard a mark to hit!"

A few seconds later as the gunship launched its first rocket a loud crack was heard. Wrex heard a large explosion followed by the sound of the Gunship crashing into the FOB and exploding.

"What did you do SPARTAN?"  
Grunt stepped up next to Wrex and explained, "He shot the rocket as it was released from its launch canister, caused a secondary explosion in both engines and blew it up. I like his style."

O'Masson took off his helmet and grinned, "Its how we SPARTANs role Krogan. Maybe we can teach you a few of our tricks before we get back home."

A whining tannoy of a PA system is heard and Wrex, O'Masson and Grunt look over to the smoking FOB while Reid looks through an apartment window to see what is going on. A massive black armoured Krogan is speaking through a PA system attached to an M35 MAKO.

"Surrender now – that gunship was your only quick way out of this. You have 5 minutes to leave before the Bloodpack bleed every one of you out of that building!"

Wrex chuckles before fiddling with his Claymore shotgun. "Looks like we get a fun fight SPARTANs."

Twenty minutes later, bolts are flying all around the building slamming into the side chipping away at the cover of the Krogan/SPARTAN group while they drop Vorcha who forget to stay in cover with exemplary easy. A rocket flies out of one of the lower levels slamming into the side of a vehicle – another M35 that was spewing chain gun fire into the building, onto its side causing the inverse line of fire to rattle into one of the mid ranking Krogan bringing him down. One of the Krogan yell over his shoulder while firing over his cover – a corner piece from one of the old science modules, "We're being held back, their position is too defensible! Where's the Frigate, Battlemaster?"

A large lumbering Krogan with a hammer strapped to his back steps up. "It's a few minutes out but I'm tired of this. I'm going in."

The Krogan Battlemaster roared forward in a charge as a barrier of blue energy enveloped him repelling the bullets fired at him. Two Krogan in the doorway tried to hold him back but a crash of his hammer into the ground released a biotic pulse throwing them into the wall stunning them. They groggily tried to get up as he pulled a pistol and executed them both. A low growling count was heard as he sauntered off up the stairs – his biotic barrier flaring as powerfully as it was when he activated it.

Wrex reported to Reid what he was hearing about a Battlemaster making his way through his men on the lower levels and asked Reid to go support the Krogan two levels down. Reid ran off "I'll get there now." Being heard through the comms systems.

Wrex barked back to him, "Hold him there, and keep him busy. It'll be easier for me to kill him than you. Battlemasters are best left to another Battlemaster.

"I am sure I can handle him but if you must hurry up Wrex. Reid, out."

The Bloodpack Battlemaster was about to drop his biotic hammer down onto one of the Krogan he had just defeated when a blue glowing device was thrown onto and stuck to his hammer. Her looked to the stairs and seen a giant blue clad human. The human pointed to the device and the Battlemaster looked up in time to see the device detonate sending him to one end of the room and his hammer into pieces. The human leapt down the last of the stairs and as he stood up the human riddled his biotic barrier with bullets. "Heh. Heh. You'll need stronger than that puny gun to take down my barrier human!"

All the Krogan heard was an "Hmm" before several small blue lights ignited on the human's back causing the Krogan some confusion – right until the human ran forward with the propulsion boosts and slammed his fist into the Battlemasters face sending the Krogan through the wall into the room behind them. They both rolled through the impact to the floor, the human getting up quicker due to his nimbler size, but when he went in to hit the Krogan while he was down the Battlemaster swung his arm up catching the human off guard – with an orange flash a protective shield was dispersed as the armoured man was sent soaring backwards into, and through, a desk. As he got up the human threw one half of the table at the Krogan who dispatched it with a blast from a shotgun he drew with exceptional speed, in time to see the Human doing another boosted punch. Enraged at being hit by the same trick twice in a fight the Battlemaster flew into blood rage, head butting the human – who tried to block it by crossing his arms – into a nearby wall. A blue charge surrounded the Battlemaster as he gripped the human telekinetically and threw him up into the ceiling before pushing him into the ground with enough force to shatter the visor and dent the alloy floor.

"Ugh, I see what you meant now Wrex…" the Human muttered under his breath as he shakily got up. He pulled off the helmet and threw it to the ground, grinning to the Battlemaster. "You're the first fun fight I have had in a while. My name is Captain Reid."

The Krogan growled his anger settling enough to let him answer. "I am Urdnot Kahne. Wrex's nephew. So my Uncle IS on this world. Once I am done with you I will crush him as well."

Kahne charged forward then, his barrier charging up again, and Reid stepped forward enough so that he could roll backwards, placing his feet on the Krogan's mid drift and propel him through yet another wall with his own force. Reid charged another boost punch as the Battlemaster struggled to stand again when Wrex showed up exclaiming the name of his nephew in shock. Kahne looked to Wrex just before Reid's fist collided with his face sending him across the last room – an administration room – and through a series of desks. Reid stood up from a bent over position obviously out of breath.

"You did well, SPARTAN, I am truly impressed. I am shocked my brother's son is here though." Wrex said as he walked over to beside Reid.

They turn away to walk off, O'Masson and Grunt appearing from the stairs to tell Wrex that there is a Frigate above them, when Kahne stands again glowing a malicious red-blue hue. He grasps the ceiling above Wrex and Reid and yanks it down intending to bury the two. Reid looks up after seeing the colour above him change and then threw Wrex out of the affected radius. The metallic allow above him, coupled with glass and some electronic crash on top of him burying him as O'Masson rushes forward. Wrex turns drawing his shot gun on Kahne when three blasts echo from behind him, Grunt's shotgun ripping into Kahne's gut dropping him to the floor.

O'Masson has managed to pull rubble off of most of Reid – enough to see the damage he took fighting Kahne did a lot of work on his MJOLNIR armour. Enough to allow the strange allow used in Alliance building materials to crush the SPARTAN under them. Reid grasps O'Masson's arm forcing the Sergeant to look at his CO.

"Get DELTA home O'Masson. Jackson may outrank you but they all respect you more. They'll follow you. Get them home, and when you do. Do me a favour and find him." Reid says, barely above a pained whisper.

O'Masson replies to his commander – the faint traces of desperate hope on his voice.

"I'll get you home to, sir. You're a SPARTAN II you survived worse than this sir. You can pull through."

Reid laughs – obviously an action that requires a lot of effort. "Didn't you just say there is a Frigate above us? I'm done for. Focus on getting the Krogan and Palmer back up to the ships. And make sure Laskey gets us home."

O'Masson looks down to his CO before nodding. He stood up then and walked over to the helmet he took off before returning to Reid and putting it on. "SPARTAN's never die sir. They simply go MIA."

The whole building shakes right before Wrex's radio flares up. "The Frigate has targeted up and deployed fighters. What do we do?!"  
Before Wrex can think another word a voice over the radio tells them to prepare to get the hell out of there. O'Masson exclaims the name of the SPARTANs commanding officer – Palmer.

"O'Masson, grab Reid and head to the ceiling the Alliance and other Krogan as well as Jackson and I just set took out the guys in charge and we have some info to pass onto the higher ups they might not like."  
O'Masson stutters a reply looking at his CO's body beneath him. "Commander Palmer – Captain Tom Reid, commander of DELTA fire team is KIA. I'll be bringing him back with us though. How are we gunna get out of here, we have the cloaking phantom but there is a frigate above us Ma'am."

"Trust me Sergeant get the roof, you'll love what you see."

O'Masson, Wrex, Grunt and the remaining 15 Krogan clamber aboard the Phantom which was parked on the roof. Wrex makes a comment about needing one of these as it cloaks on its way past the Frigate just as the blue pulse from a Thanix Cannon shoots down from above slicing the craft in half. They soar past the _Gibraltar_ which swerved up to avoid the debris from the exploding Frigate. The airlocks come up and seal the passenger sections when they start breaking atmosphere and O'Masson is bewildered by the sight before him. The Alliance 5th Fleet, Krogan 1st Royal Fleet, Turian 7th Fleet and a fleet of Geth ships are assaulting the fleet in orbit, decimating the mismatch ships of the Bloodpack blockade and Heretic ships. A few of the Geth cruiser limp to FTL in time to avoid being destroyed whilst everything else in orbit is reduced to rubble. The phantom de-cloaks and soars on an intercept course with _Vesuvius_. Palmer contacts the dreadnought on their phantoms radio.

"Hello, Phantom One, we are reading you loud and clear." Admiral Barnett's voice is heard through the bomber as his face is shown on a small screen.

"Admiral you should have the fleet commanders you have rallied onto your ship – we have a big problem and it could cause a problem that you will need UNSC aid for." Palmer replies to the Admiral.

Barnett's face becomes engraved with obvious curiosity and anxiety. "What do you mean Commander?"

"Admiral, it looks like Heretics organised the raid of this planet possibly to draw us out." Palmer responds.

Barnett leans back then, lifting a hand to hold his chin before pointing it at them. "So you think the Geth Heretics organised this raid from the start? I don't get it why not just do it themselves their forces are far more efficient and advanced."

O'Masson walks into the room to join in with what Palmer is saying as she sighs at the Admiral before looking back up at the screen. "No, Admiral. In my galaxy we have Heretics too. I don't know how but it looks like the Covenant Heretics organised this."

O'Masson looks at Palmer in complete shock and awe as Wrex stumbles in as well after hearing that.  
Barnett's voice can be heard again, with a mixture of emotions colouring his statement. "Covenant?"


	4. Episode 4

A Dark Foreshadow

(Author's Page)

NB: I will be using an "Author's Page" from now on to do the occasional recap, reply to any reviews and post any additional information I realise I may or may not have missed out from previous chapters. I will be giving more information on the make-up of the Mass Effect characters and where they come in ect. Ect. Thank you for your patience! Keelah Se'Lai!

Reviews: Mr. Obama and Borg Collective both feel like I should incorporate more dialogue which as of my third instalment I have altered for. They also felt I should use a BETA and frankly I would only use someone I trust – the number of which who have enough knowledge of both HALO and Mass effect

To Haywire Eagle typos happen I will be more thorough with this next chapter. Thank you for being a meticulous reader.

***Pre-emptive strike: I realise my number for the 1st Fleets' numbers may seem excessive but I do have math behind it which will be included at the very end of this chapter.***

Recap: Infinity has upgraded its weapon armaments by merging the technology of Forerunner defence cannons with its normal MAC cannons providing a new type of broadside cannon similar in design to the Thanix Cannon but with a higher power factor. SPARTANs began hiring themselves as mercenaries so that they could earn an income towards their current situation. Palmer and the remaining 3 members of DELTA fire team deploy to a world conquered by a mercenary fleet. Captain Reid and Sgt O'Masson deploy along the Krogan Royal Military's deployment route meeting with the king – Urdnot Wrex – and his elite bodyguard Aralakh Company led by Urdnot Grunt – and they all move off together towards the central Merc occupation point. They make camp a few kilometres off of the target area and bond with each other. Reid, O'Masson and the Krogan get pinned in an apartment complex that has been evacuated with an impressive firefight ensuing between the occupying Blood Pack mercs and the KRM Forces eventually costing the life of Captain Reid as he fought hand to hand with a powerful Krogan Battlemaster – Wrex's nephew. Palmer and Jackson managed to infiltrate the facility with Alliance and support from the local support. After discovering the truth behind the occupation Palmer and Jackson rig the complex they were co-ordinating from to detonate and brings the building down on top of the mercs – and Heretical Geth who had arrived last minute. After hearing about the Heretic presence in the Galaxy the Geth declared they would assist the Infinity and its Covenant allies by providing them with a means of transport and other facilities to aid in their secrecy.

Sorry for how long this took everyone! Thank you for your patience!

A Dark Foreshadow

"You blew up the central military complex for Eden Prime Commander Palmer! And now our Battle Net for that entire cluster is dark!" Admiral Barnett yelled at Palmer once her, DELTA's remnants, Wrex and Ops Commander Jack Shepard are in the Vesuvius' war room.

"I eliminated a threat and none of your marines saw fit to stop me! Besides it was the only way to guarantee that the Heretical Covenant wouldn't find out about my involvement. You have no authority over me so don't contempt me for a successful mission." Palmer is quick to retort her usual cool demeanour seems shattered by the news that an unfriendly Covenant force is present somewhere in the Galaxy.

"No, Commander, but I do have authority over you." Captain Lasky walks into the war room with a Geth Prime waltzing in behind him. "The Geth have agreed, by the way admiral, to act as our envoy in the Galaxy. Our ships are just too different if we get detected patrolling outside of Geth space then our cover is blown. A cover we drastically need if the Heretical Covenant are here. Palmer, what did you see?"

Palmer looks to Lasky her expression softening to her commanding officer and friend. "I spotted a Brute with some Grunts. I know they were Heretical because they were equipped with tech from the old Covenant regime. The Brute was speaking their weird growling at first but then started giving orders out to the big lizards like him over there" at this point Palmer crosses her arms and nods over at Wrex. "And the Geth that were there. I figured best eliminate them all to be safe."

"Uhh but ma'am…" O'Masson begins before remembering protocol. "Sorry, permission to speak Commander?" After Palmer granted it and told him to speak freely O'Masson continued. "Even the Heretical Covenant in our galaxy use modern Sanghelli tech. It doesn't make sense for them to be the same branch. Is it not possible Brutes and Grunts evolved in this galaxy too?"

Lasky sighed and took his head down, his fingers meeting his face at the bridge of his nose. "Maybe, there are too many variables at the moment to dismiss all options. We'll find you a way to get the intel on how they got here. Admiral may I speak with you in private?"

Barnett nods to Lasky. "Sure thing Captain. And, Shepard I'd like to see your report on the Eden Prime liberation mission tomorrow at the latest."

The Operations Commander nods an agreement and walks out of the war room followed by Palmer, O'Masson, Jackson and Wrex. The SPARTANs and Wrex head off to the hangar bay, a metallic room painted a dull blue with an odd shine to it, reflecting the Alliances trademark stamp off the walls, dotted against the walls on launch pads are several advanced fighters, while in the middle sits a brownish red old Kodiak shuttle, with the Krogan Empire symbol painted on the side with KRM underneath in Krogan – an almost runic written language. Sitting just behind the Krogan Kodiak, but dwarfing it by a large percentage is the _Hidden Storm_ Insertion Phantom, the shiny blue hull casting a soft glare from the above lighting. The two groups say their farewells as Wrex boards his shuttle and leaves for his flagship the engines sputtering showing off their old age as they ignite. The SPARTAN team board their phantom while they wait for Lasky to return from his private meeting with Barnett but they are left for a couple of hours before the Captain returns and orders Palmer to return them to the Geth cruiser in the centre flotilla sitting just in visual range of the _Vesuvius'_ hangar bay. The Phantom lifts off smoothly before its engines threw it forward and out of the bay. The underside of the Geth Cruiser opened up once the Phantom was preparing to dock – opening its larger hangar bay and the carrier slipped inside. Barnett watched from his flagships veiwscreen as the Geth flotilla began to move off banking away from the Alliance ships and towards the Mass Relay.

Inside the Geth Cruiser the SPARTANs and the Geth Prime that escorted Lasky hop out of the carrier before it powers down, locking into one of the Geth craft bays.

Jackson looked around before turning around to look at the far end of the Hangar bay and yelled out to a distracted DELTA team

"Hey you guys hear that humming? I wonder what it is. Think the Geth will let us poke around? They've been pretty easy going where we're concerned so far."

Lasky slaps the SPARTAN's back laughing slightly.

"Somehow I don't think so Jackson. Besides we've exploited their generosity far enough for my comfort. Roland, gather the department heads and Elite Command in our CIC for when we get back."  
One of the Geth Primes that was with Lasky responded.

"Yes sir! I've sent the message to all department heads HUDs and other comm methods and the Elites will get the message by the time you get back."

Palmer looked at the Prime with amusement.

"Roland look at that a nice new body… A pretty sturdy one too. This mean you're going to join us in the field sometime?"

Roland-Prime looked at Palmer, the focus lenses in the "lightbulb" optics spinning and the head flaps going before he replied. "Sorry Commander, the Geth lent me one of their platforms for use. I've left most of myself back on Infinity using a unique QEC type technology to transmit myself here. I can talk and operate the body but only within range of the Geth Buoy network or Infinity." His voice a mix of his usual American tones combined with the deep, guttural speech atypical to a prime. The combination sending shivers down Jackson's back. "Roland, that's just weird. Try not to talk eh pal?" the SPARTAN asks Roland.

Palmer gives her smirk, the left corner of her lips curling slightly. "I dunno Jackson, I might ask the Geth if they can move him in there permanently. It's definitely an improvement to having his smart ass comments anytime I'm having a conversation." The Commander chimes in with before turning off to an unknown destination.

Jackson turns to O'Masson then, a glare fixed onto his face, almost burning through Reid's visor.

"What the hell happened out there Sergeant? Why didn't you bring Reid back with you? Was it to do with _her_?" the Lieutenant furiously demanded his questions, the end of each one like a knife into his comrade's conscience.

"Whatever took him down, Jackson, was tougher than _anything_ in our galaxy. In a one on one it would have ripped hunters apart in a straight up fight. So don't blame me, you weren't there."  
O'Masson replies, his voice monotonous but definitely not calm, a bubbling rage easily noticeable in his voice.

Jackson scoffs, and leans back from the Sergeant. "You're right I wasn't there. And look, neither is Tom." He walks off, knowing that under his helmet DELTA's "hotshot Sergeant" was feeling as if he had a blade in his guts that wouldn't stop spinning. Two men down DELTA team's last two members walked off from each other fury burning inside of them both, hotter than the heated plasma they both survived to get here.

Laskey is in the CIC with Palmer – head of the SPARTANs, Naer'tus who is acting as the voice of the Fleet Master and the various other heads of divisions on Infinity. Laskey is outlining his plan to utilise the cruisers Infinity carries as resource hubs to start producing local ships and that two of the captains have already agreed to the plan which should give them ample resources to reproduce two local cruiser class ships.

Palmer stands to attention before speaking up. "Sir, what good would their ships do us? We outclass them in every technological division."

Laskey nods his agreement smiling. "Yes. Yes we do, but our ships are too visible. We need to be able to move in this Galaxy to secure resources in case we end up here long term. We're going to incorporate Covenant shields and our slip-space technology in these "Alliance Class" cruisers but otherwise Barnett is providing schematics on weapons and other systems as well as an Alliance printing plate."

Palmer nods her head slowly as her CO talks taking in the info, when he's done one of the science officers speaks up. "Right, the Printing plate would make us seem like Alliance ships for all intent and purposes."  
Laskey nodded again pointing a finger to the scientist in a "you got it" gesture. "Correct Dr. Once Barnett clears one of the ships we reassemble into an Alliance Class clearance we can land on their 'Citadel' and gather technology that we need or resources to build it. Our main priority is establishment of a potentially permanent base here. Until we have built these cruisers, the Geth will be providing us with ship transports and supply routes backed by one of Barnett's flotillas. Your personal systems have been updated with your roles and expected duties over the next few months, everyone dismissed."

The faces around the room immediately seem dismayed at the thought of never getting home, on or two slumping onto the CIC's holo-desk.

A few weeks have passed Palmer is co-ordinating SPARTAN movements on a flight deck whilst switching her view from her men to a data pad in her hand. The super soldiers appear to be hauling heavy materials around into Pelicans. One of the SPARTANs yells something to the CO who distractedly waves him off. An incoming Pelican lands almost on top of her, her shields being clipped is what took her notice and she managed to duck and roll out of the way. She apologises to the pilot over the radio right before hearing a smart ass tone come in through her radio.

"What's up Palmer? Something got your attention? Other than the several thousand tonne aero/spatial troop transport I mean."

Palmer sighed then before replying to the voice. "Hello Roland. Yes, actually. Laskey got some info from Barnett. Turns out Laskey gave him all the Covenant info we had and the only planet showing any kind of space faring intelligence was Sanghelios but they seem to want to be isolated and left alone. So those Brutes I seen were not local. Which means they came through from somewhere. The armour and weapons were just like when Earth was occupied all those years ago. I think it's a survivor group from the battle for the Ark. But how did they get here?"

Roland appears in his holographic body then, rubbing his chin showing an obvious sign of thinking about it. "Good question. I'll have some of my subroutines run some simulations to come up with a working idea. Might take a few days though."

"Thanks Roland. Mind if I get back to my job now?"  
"As long as you try to stay beside the Pelicans, not underneath them Commander." The AI replied with a virtual smirk.

Meanwhile in the Nubian Expanse…

The 1st Fleet is engaged in a tough battle. Several purple coloured Turian warships have attacked them, The attacking unknown fleet being drastically smaller than the first fleet yet having it hard pressed has the Admiral stunned. The _Vesuvius_ ' barriers flare briefly as they shrug off round from a cruiser closing on its port flank. One of the Dreadnoughts broadside cannons spins to target it and fires out a bright, pulsing beam symbolic of the Thanix Cannon. The powerful round smashed through some artillery before impacting the shields of the Cruiser, leaving it unaffected.

"JENKINS! What the hell was that! Why is that cruiser still there?!"

The helmsman replies in a flurried panic. "I'm checking something out sir give me a minute…."

The ship rocks with another impact blast from the cruiser, with one of the crew yelling that barriers are holding under the fire.

"Sir!" Jenkins yells out to his CO. "I just checked the signatures our sensors are picking up and while there are differences the energy signatures we're picking up off the hostile ships are a generalise match for the friends we picked up a couple of months ago."

"You're kidding me…" Barnett slumps into his seat trying to formulate a plan. "They're using the weapons tech of our galaxy meaning that our tech and theirs are not completely compatible. Bring our main Thanix round to bear on it, and have the _Impenetrable_ sneak up to hit it with their main Thanix. "

Barnett ordered his bridge crew, the trained and duty-bound staff began moving to their stations or fulfilling the ordered request of their Admiral, who sat back in his chair waiting for the results of his plan.

The _Vesuvius_ starts rotating slowly towards her target, the cruiser thinking they have an advantage with their better manoeuvrability starts banking off staying out of range of the Dreadnought. Almost too late they notice the _Impenetrable_ and manage to just dodge the shot the second dreadnought launches, the shot grazing the shield causing a visible fluctuation in the ship's defensive matrix. The _Vesuvius_ uses the time gained from the _Impenetrable'_ s distraction to bear her main gun on the cruiser. With one resounding volley the cruiser is destroyed.

"Good I was right. Order all ships to target the hostiles with a minimum advantage of two on one. Have all Fire Control Officers use the preset programme A113 as much as possible, with last minute manual correction. Once that's done I want a damage report from all ships sent to my quarters. Also, make sure the Normandy class scout ships are deployed as far as possible to ensure maximum sensor coverage. I do not want these guys sneaking up on us again." Barnett stated almost in one breath before standing up and leaving the bridge. A VI's voice came over the speakers indicating that Jenkins as the highest ranking officer on the bridge now had the helm.

Jenkins looked stunned at his CO before nodding an acknowledgment turning to his seat as he yelled a "Yes sir!". He marvelled at the sight of the recently disorientated 1st Fleet smashing the enemy fleet to pieces, no attempt to retreat being observed. "I guess that's why he is the youngest admiral in the Alliance Navy." He heard one of the other systems operators whisper to another.

Barnett sat down in his quarters as the reports flooded in from his 80 ships. He pressed a few buttons and an Alliance symbol appeared on his computer above a "Secure Communications" message. When the link connected it was jumpy and the face of his contact wouldn't show, but Barnett spoke.  
"About what you asked me to track down…"

Barnett rushed onto the bridge with alarms blaring.  
"Jenkins, report!"

"Sir, Scout Flotilla A6 detected 7 more cruisers and a Dreadnought sized ship en-route to our location. Must be reinforcements, I think you were right about their tech being incompatible with ours as our allies could travel instantly."

Barnett sat down rubbing his chin. "Hmm, no remember what they said? Whoever the female commander saw was using outdated tech. That must be the reason behind the compatibility issue. This is the Covenant they detected. The chances of us stumbling into them are astronomical. Prepare the fleet for combat. Order Battle Groups 3 and 7 to back down to the rear as they took the most damage. Re-route 2 and 8 to cover them. All Dreadnoughts are to focus their main guns on the hostile Dreadnoughts expected drop out zone. Have the Cruisers engage at will to slowdown the enemy cruiser movement. We should be expecting reinforcements shortly. An upgraded Geth Cruiser from what I'm told."

Jenkins and some of his crew look at his with disbelieving looks before going about their orders. Jenkins hears his CO mutter.

"What have I got my men into…"

*** Fleet Math***

Below are two screenshots of how I did my Math.


End file.
